You're Not Supergirl, I AM
by TML9115
Summary: Lena is tired of waiting for Kara to tell her she's Supergirl so, she devises her own plan that will force Kara to reveal herself. SUPERCORP! Complete!


AN: This all started out from a tiny little phrase. How it grew into its own little story I'm not sure but I'm really glad I was able to put it on paper. This is meant to be funny, so while you're reading it try and not to look too much into it. I apologize for any grammatical errors in advance.

Summary: Lena is tired of waiting for Kara to tell her she's Supergirl so, she devises her own plan that will force Kara to reveal herself.

 _ **You're Not Supergirl, I AM**_

Lena sat at the table meant for two, alone. Again. She watched Kara's retreating form as she left the restaurant. She'd lost count of the times that Kara had up and left in the middle of a conversation, an interview and more recently dinner. Kara leaving didn't bother her, she'd gotten used to it, after all they'd been dating for three months. No, the leaving didn't bother her one bit, she knew why she left. She left for the greater good. She was out saving the city. It's what a hero did. They put their personal life aside to help save and protect others from evil doers. What really bothered her were the poor explanations Kara gave to excuse herself. Her reason tonight had finally done Lena in. Post office at eight at night, that was just a bit much, there were a thousand better excuses she could've used. Seriously, how dumb did she think she was, she was a genius for crying out loud. Lena took a bite of her food with a new found determination. She was going to reveal Kara as Supergirl one way or another. She was done pretending she was oblivious.

Two days passed before Lena asked for Kara to meet her in her office. She'd finally been able to talk herself into sending the dreadful 'we need to talk' text message. A part of her had felt awful for worrying Kara, because if she knew Kara and she'd like to think she did pretty well, then Kara would be racking her brain over what it was that she may have done.

"Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is here to see you," Jess told her over the intercom.

"Send her in Jess and hold my calls until I tell you otherwise." Lena was determined not to have any interruptions. She was going to get to the bottom of this and she was going to do it today. Before Kara came inside Lena prepared herself for what she was about to do. If she wanted her plan to work she had to go all in otherwise Kara would just think her crazy and their charade would continue. She cared for Kara too much to have a relationship built on lies.

"Kara," she greeted her girlfriend with a quick peck on the cheek. Their greetings were always more affectionate but Lena new if she wanted this to work then she'd have to withdraw a bit, make it real. "Thank you for coming to see me, I know you're busy."

"Ah, yeah sure, is ah, is everything okay," Kara asked anxiously as she fiddled with her glasses.

"It um, it depends, I guess," Lena said nervously. She was pleased to see the worried expression on Kara's face. Her plan was going splendidly so far. She just hoped it didn't backfire. "I just, I'm not really sure how to do this." She ran her fingers through her hair in a nervous manner.

"Lena, whatever it is, you can tell me," Kara reassured her. Kara could hear Lena's heart rate pick up. "Oh no, are we, do you, do you want to break up with me," she asked her voice going up an octave with each word.

"What," Lena asked, shocked, of course Kara would think she was going to break up with her, she needed to do this quickly. "Can we sit," she asked gesturing to the couch.

Kara nodded and followed Lena to the couch.

"Kara." Lena extended her arm placing her hand on Kara's knee. "There is something I've been wanting to tell you." She paused. "We've been friends for quite a while now and girlfriends for months. I've been wanting to tell you this because, well because I've hated keeping this part of me secret from you, I've hated having to lie to you all this time. I want you to know all of me and not just the part of me that the world sees. I don't want any more secrets between us." Lena paused again running a hand through her hair. She could tell by Kara's tense body that she needed to hurry this along otherwise she'd give the poor girl a heart attack. "If you don't want to be with me after I tell you this then I completely understand, but I have to get it off my chest."

"Lena, you know you can tell me anything. I'm always here for you," Kara reassured her squeezing the hand on her knee.

Kara was such a genuine person. Lena almost felt bad for what she was doing, almost. "Well you know how my family feels about aliens." She paused biting her lip.

Dread filled Kara. "Oh, um, are you." She paused not sure how to continue. "Do you feel the same way they do," she asked. She'd never put Lena in a same category as the other Luthors, she kicked herself for missing something so big. How could they work if Lena hated aliens the same way her family did. She was starting to understand why everyone at the DEO had been against her telling Lena she was Supergirl. It was for this exact reason. If Lena found out she was Supergirl then they'd have to be enemies.

"What, no." Lena answered quickly. A part of her wanted to hit Kara for even thinking she was anything like her family. She could see the wheels turning. "Quite the opposite actually. What I'm trying to tell you and I'm failing at miserably, is that." She pauses once again. "I'm Supergirl," she whispers looking down in order to avoid eye contact. She wasn't sure she could keep this up if she continued to see the look of pure surprise on Kara's face.

"You, what," Kara exclaimed standing up from the couch and starting to pace. "How, that's not possible," she said adjusting her glasses.

It took everything in Lena to maintain her bearing, she wanted to laugh so hard, it hurt to actually hold it in. She was sure Lillian Luthor would finally be proud if she saw the discipline she was now displaying. She shook the thought out of her head, making that woman proud was the last thing she ever wanted to do. "I wanted to tell you, I just, I didn't know how. I understand if you want nothing to do with me but Kara please understand that I was just scared, I trust you, I really do."

Kara opened and closed her mouth several times not sure what to say. "Lena, that's not possible," she chuckled tensely. "For one, you have black hair, Supergirl does not, and two you look nothing like her." Kara didn't know how to argue this with Lena. A part of her wanted to yell, you can't be Supergirl because I'm Supergirl, but she knew she couldn't do that, not without revealing herself. This was ridiculous.

"It's all part of the disguise, you don't think a pair of glasses and a ponytail would keep my identity a secret do you." Before Kara could process what she'd said, Lena continued. "Kara telling you has been the hardest thing I've had to do. Please tell me that'll we'll be okay. Tell me that you're not mad, that you understand. I did what I did to protect you."

"Lena," Kara says slowly. "You can't be Supergirl, it's just, it's not possible." She was trying to be gentle. Maybe something had happened that truly made Lena believe she was Supergirl. It wouldn't be in the realm of the impossible, not in their lives.

"Really, is it because I'm a Luthor," Lena asked pretending to be hurt, she knew she was going too far but she was determined to get Kara to say it one way or another. When she'd first realized Kara had been Supergirl she'd been upset, hurt even. Anger had never played a roll. She'd been hurt that Kara had not felt as though she could trust her with her secret, the more she'd thought about it the more she'd realized that she'd not told her for her own good. She'd been trying to keep her safe, but Lena could handle herself, she wanted all of Kara, not just Kara Danvers the reporter from CatCo. "I honestly didn't know what I was expecting." Lena turned away to hide her face.

"Lena please." Kara moved towards her. "It's not because you're a Luthor. Your heart is pure, nothing like the rest of your family. You capacity for love and compassion is beyond anyone I've ever met." She reached out to hug her but Lena pulled away.

"Then what it is," she asked facing Kara as tears pooled in her eyes.

Kara was at a loss for words. She needed to talk this through with Alex. Something had to be wrong. This was too strange. "I, I just need some time." She lowered her arms and took a step back.

Lena nodded saying she understood.

It broke Kara's heart to see her girlfriend like this, but she needed to talk to Alex, they'd figure out whatever was wrong with Lena and fix it. "I'll talk to you later." Kara all but flew out of the office. She was so distracted she mistook the chuckle that escaped Lena's lips as a sob. She had to get to the bottom of this fast.

Lena sat in her office chair going over the conversation she'd just had with Kara. She wasn't quite sure how it had gone overall. It had definitely not gone the way she'd wanted it to. A part of her wanted to come clean, she'd seen real concern in Kara's eyes and she felt terrible for deceiving her but a bigger part of her wanted the pretense of her not knowing Kara's secret to be over.

Kara changed into her Supergirl disguise and flew to the DEO in record time. She called out for Alex the minute her feet touched down inside DEO headquarters. "Alex," she called out again moving towards the command room. "Winn, where's Alex," she asked her friend.

"She's in her lab, Kara is everything okay," he asked concerned.

"Yes, no, I don't know, I think something is wrong with Lena. I need to talk to Alex." Without further explanation she set off for her sister's lab. "Alex, thank Rao, I need your help, something is wrong with Lena."

Alex immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to her sister. "Kara slow down, what happened." She could tell her sister was really worried.

Kara explained everything in seconds and waited impatiently for Alex to respond.

"Kara, I know I can keep up with you better than most, but you know I can't when you talk that fast and I'm pretty sure half of what you said was in another language. So let's try this again, slower this time and in English please." She placed her hands on Kara's shoulders to steady her. "Okay," she asked.

Kara nodded. "Okay sorry, I just, I don't know what to do and I'm worried about Lena."

"Start from the beginning." Alex encouraged her.

And so Kara did. She explained how Lena had wanted to talk to her and how she'd revealed herself as Supergirl. "She actually believes she's Supergirl, Alex I'm really worried." She took out her phone to look at the message she'd just received. "It's Lena." She read the message aloud.

' **Kara please don't be angry, I just didn't want there to be anymore secrets between us. I hope you understand.'**

Kara looked at Alex as if she'd grown two heads. "Alex it's not funny, something is seriously wrong with Lena, she thinks she's Supergirl." She pouted repeating her earlier concern. "Alex stop laughing, this is serious. Alex," she whined drawing out her sister's name.

Alex wiped at the tears that ran down her face. "God Kara, I love you but sometimes you can be so clueless." Kara continued to look at her, confused and upset. Alex sighed. "What was it that Lena said about her disguise," she asked drawing her sister back to the giveaway of the entire thing.

Kara shifted from one foot to the other recalling Lena's exact words. "She said, you don't think a pair of glasses and a ponytail would keep my identity a secret do you."

Alex watched her sister in silence giving her the look that told her she'd missed something big right there.

Kara repeated the sentence out loud three times before she groaned. "Oh Rao." She smacked her hand against her forehead.

Alex once again started laughing. Her sister finally realizing what was going on.

"I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, a bit oblivious, but definitely not stupid. You went months not knowing Lena liked you, she all but wrote it out for you." Alex reminded her.

Kara groaned. "I gotta go." She turned to walk away. "You can stop laughing now Alex." She narrowed her eyes when her sister ignored her and only started to laugh harder. Kara knew she was never going to live this down. She was not looking forward to the next group outing. She was sure there would be a lot of teasing from both of her favorite people. Kara stayed in her Supergirl costume and took off for L-Corp. It seemed she and Lena had a few things to discuss. She took her time getting to L-Corp, going over the entire conversation repeatedly. Halfway through her trip the hilarity of the entire situation hit her. She'd have to hand it to Lena, her plan had worked. She was sure if Lena had asked her directly if she was Supergirl she'd have denied it. She landed on the balcony outside of Lena's office. She wasn't surprised to find Lena facing the balcony with a smirk on her face. Kara smiled. "You knew," she said as she walked into her girlfriend's office.

"I knew." Lena confirmed.

"It was the flying to your office comment wasn't it, I knew it the moment it slipped out."

Lena laughed. "That amongst other things." She paused. "Many, many, many other things."

Kara chuckled. She should've known better than try to keep a secret of Lena Luthor. "You're not mad," she asked still worried she'd hurt her.

Lena shook her head in the negative taking hold of Kara's hands. "I'm not mad. Everything I said, all the excuses I told you of why I hadn't told you I was Supergirl, I meant them, I know why you did it, I appreciate you trying to protect me. But I want all of you, Kara and Supergirl, not just Kara." She pulled Kara closer.

Kara's smile was the biggest Lena had ever seen it. "In that case." She pulled away from Lena and extended her hand out. "Hello Lena Luthor, my name is Kara Zor-El and I am the last daughter of Krypton."

Lena smiled and took the hand offered to her. She used her hold to pull Kara in for a kiss. "Hello Kara Zor-El, it is nice to finally meet you."


End file.
